A Shadows Embers
by kyle115
Summary: Sequel to a Grim Hero: It has been eighteen years since the second Grimm War cinder has still not been captured. Grim has greatly improved overall civilization and no problems have surfaced as the grimm have remained silent. Unfortunantly this is due to a slowly growing ember of evil which will threaten to consume all in fire and death.
1. Embers burn

Hate what is hate and why do Grimm feed on it, the answer is simple remnant is a magical place. Now most might disagree with magic existing but Grimm are arguably magical creatures so to is the use of Dust or semblances for that matter. With this in mind why do the Grimm hate us so much when we are so similar, the answer is as simple as the answer to magic, the Grimm envy our positive emotions. They hate our civilization, our love of light, and the power we use. This resulted in an inevitable outcome whenever envy and hatred is involved, war. The first Grimm war was a dark time and both sides of the war thought that would be the bloodiest war in history. However they were wrong as Therist Reaper was freed and a plan one thousand years in the making came to fruition with the second Grimm war.

Luckily Therists plans were thwarted thanks to the help of his descendants Grim and Nocturne reaper who with the combined strength of the white fang and humans beat therist. Now peace has reigned for eighteen years but as the peace lasted an ember of darkness grew and another plan was put into action by a far greater evil. Somewhere unknown, a figure sits in the darkness singing a song and Playing with a ball of fire molding it into different shapes.

" I don't want to set the world on fire, I only want to start a flame in your heart, I don't want to set the world on fire, I only want to tear it apart. The figure then molded the fire with shadows and created a replica of Grim out of it before smiling.

" ah grim how I've missed you, it's been so long since we last met all thanks to that little red pest and her friends. The figure then created fire replicas of team Rwby before smashing them.

" But no matter what they do this time my love nothing will keep us apart I will use every ounce of my power to claim what is mine! A wave of shadow fire then washed over the room destroying a picture of team Rwby and revealing the wielder of the fire to be Cinder as she grinned at the rising ashes.

" first those pests then the world isn't that right daughter? From the darkness out walked an eighteen year old girl who's outfit was similar to Cinders.

" yes mother we're going to take everything back that was taken from you. Meanwhile as Cinder and her daughter talked about their plan, Grim was out patrolling the borders with soldiers by his side. These soldiers were different however as each had a specialized armor on, their armor was similar to Grims in color and the fact they had a skull symbol on their helmet symbolizing who's soldiers they were. As Grim and his team landed, Grim turned to the closest soldier And began talking to him.

" Captain Ghost has anything been spotted by the other patrol yet? Ghost checked his scroll, before shaking his head and smiling.

" no sir everything appears to be in order. Grim didn't smile at this instead his eyes narrowed as he thought about what could be going on. Noticing this, Ghost looked at Grim with worry.

" what's wrong sir? Grim sighed and turned to look into the shadows of the Emerald forest before speaking, his eyes scanning over every inch of the woods.

" Therist went missing years ago, and according to the security cameras cinder fall was the one who attacked the prison and drained Therists powers, she's equal to a maiden now, so why hasn't she done anything for years it's been to peaceful. Ghosts eyes narrowed at this and he walked over to Grim before putting a hand on his shoulder.

" whatever she's planning sir we won't let her win you've worked hard to improve our defenses against a master planner like cinder she won't win. Grim chuckled at this and his eyes turned red for a moment as he thought of Cinder.

" don't be so sure Ghost Cinders got a lot of tricks up her sleeve trust me, she almost won the war. Ghost frowned at this and turned to the woods himself and as he did, a beowolf dove at him. Ghost grinned at this and caught the beowolf by the throat causing it to wheeze in pain as he crushed it's throat.

" Grimm aren't to smart are they sir? Grim chuckled at Ghosts display and walked over to inspect the beowolf.

" that's certainly a big one though even if it is stupid. Ghost smirked at this and threw the dead beowolf to the ground before wiping his hand off on its fur.

" well other then this I'd say our patrols complete do you want to go home sir? Grim nodded and his shadow wings grew out from his back as he signaled to his troops.

" activate your dust packs we're heading back to base. The soldiers all nodded at Grims order and activated their dust packs as they followed Grim back to their base on the inside of the mountain beacon was on. As they landed, Grims soldiers took off their helmets, and went to the cafeteria to eat while Grim walked over to the com room. As Grim entered the com room, he signaled the controller and walked over to the platform as he picked who he was calling. As Grim made his call, Winter answered him revealing that he was calling New Atlas.

" greetings Mrs. schenee how's the situation at new Atlas? Winter smiled at Grims question and shook her head.

" it's fine Grim just as it has been every other time you've called me. Grim chuckled at this and shrugged as he smirked at winter.

" well I'm not calling just because of the Grimm I have to check up on Qrow to since he is your husband after all and he's quite a trouble maker none the less, not to mention that you have a daughter of your own who's eighteen. Winter laughed at this and looked at Grim with amusement in her eyes.

" oh and your son and wife is any less of a handful then my husband and daughter? Grim laughed at this and smiled at winters comeback.

" your right Ruby and Carmine are a handful but their easy to manage, it was good to hear from you winter I'm glad everything's alright there. Winter smiled back at grim and nodded in response before speaking.

" I'm glad that your doing good as well, tell me how is Weiss and her husband? Grim chuckled at this and raised an eyebrow before speaking.

" Weiss and Neptune? Well Weiss owns her own dust company here, and is all about supporting equality now, Neptune well hehe he's still afraid of water but he runs an ice rink and a pool irony at its finest. Winter chuckled at this and her eyes little up as she thought of something else.

" and how's my little nephew doing? Grim smiled as he thought of winters nephew frost and shook his head.

" Frost is fine, though he's a mini Weiss if you can catch my drift. Winter groaned at this and facepalmed as she heard this.

" so he's way to serious and acts like he's royalty. Grim laughed at this and shrugged as he shook his head.

" well he doesn't act like royalty but he's serious and likes to get work done. Winter sighed at this but smiled afterwards and looked up to say goodbye.

" well it's been nice chatting with you Grim but it's late so I'll be going to bed goodnight. Grim nodded at this waving as he said goodbye.

" Goodnight winter. Grim then ended the call before turning around and shadow traveling to his home. As Grim appeared in his house, he was tackled by a red blur and pinned to the floor.

" oof- Ruby I know you miss me whenever I go out on patrol but do you really have to tackle me in a hug every time I come back? Ruby giggled at this and nodded as she stood up.

" of course I do it keeps you on your toes doesn't it? Grim nodded and laughed as he stood up.

" that it does Rosy, so where's carmine at I expected him to rush in here and hug me to? Ruby rolled her eyes at this and smirked at Grim.

" he's out dealing with some kind of business over in the west, some kind of terrorist cell or something. Grims eyes widened at this but before for he could leave Ruby grabbed his arm.

" Grim it's fine I'm as worried about him as you are but he's eighteen and he wants to prove he can be like his dad.

Grim sighed at this before smiling and rubbing Rubys hair.

" your right I should give him a chance to do something by himself he can handle it he is my son after all now It's late lets get to bed. Ruby pouted at this and shook her head in denial.

" but I don't want to go to bed I'm not tired. Grim raised an eyebrow at this and picked Ruby up bridal style.

" well I am tired and I'm not sleeping alone without something to cuddle. Ruby yelped and blushed at this before smiling at Grim.

" that's not fair, you know I can't resist cuddles. Grim chuckled at this and kissed Ruby before laying her on the bed.

" what can I say I like to push your buttons Rosy. Grim then got into bed beside Ruby and the two cuddled as they closed their eyes. In ten minutes the two were asleep, but they weren't alone in their room for long as cinder appeared out of the shadows, staring at Grim with longing. However unbeknownst to cinder, Grim had developed a technology to identify shadow semblances and had designed a security system to alert his barracks if any such break in happened. Hearing the alarm, Ghost quickly got up and threw on his armor and grabbed his weapons in record time before dust packing out of the barracks towards Grims house.

" Spirit Squad you all must be awake now after that alarm, you'll find me gone as I have already gone to investigate the disturbance make a ring around the commanders house be ready for anything. As ghost gave out his orders, he flew into Grims house and used his built in shadow manipulator to enter without making any noise. Now inside, Ghost went about the process of checking the house checking every room before heading upstairs to check up there. Ghost didn't have to search long this time as soon as he entered Grims room he noticed cinder. Getting angry at her appearance, Ghost activated his dust pack and ran towards cinder tackling her through the bedroom wall and knocking her outside. The resulting noise woke up Grim and Ruby who bolted up quickly.

" what was that! Grims eyes narrowed as he felt the use of shadow powers and his eyes turned red as he scythe flew into his hand as he stood up.

" that was Cinder, stay here Ghost and I will take care of this. Ruby opened her mouth to argue but Grim was already gone. Outside, Cinder and Ghost had already started fighting cinder using her shadows to try and smash Ghost. Unfortunately for her Ghosts shadow manipulator allowed him to knock the shadows she sent at him away from him or just straight up smash them.

" that all you got bitch? Cinders eyes widened at his insult and her eyes lit up as she launched a wave of fire at Ghost. Ghosts eyes widened at this and he front flipped over the fire keeping him safe from that but he wasn't ready for the obsidian arrows that went into his armor. Cinder grinned as Ghost then slumped to the ground but her grin didn't last long as Ghost stood up and broke all the obsidian arrows with a swing of his fist.

" thought you killed me didn't you, well surprise surprise my armor can actually handle some damage unlike ironwoods petty soldiers. Cinder growled at this and formed her obsidian daggers before charging at Ghost. Ghost grinned at this and charged towards Cinder as well his combat knife in hand. However before the two could meet in battle Grim appeared in the middle of them and grabbed Cinder by the throat.

" Cinder fall for your crimes against remnant and humanity itself, I sentence you to death. Grim then reared back his fist and punched Cinder in the face sending her flying. As Grim watched cinder go, he followed her with red eyes and shadows swirling around him. Ghost watched Grim go with wide eyes, and then went to go check on Ruby as Grim dealt with Cinder.

" commander Rose are you alright. Ruby nodded at Ghost and looked at him with worry.

" of course I'm alright you rushed in here before cinder did anything are you alright you've got a dozen arrow heads in your armor. Ghost nodded at this and remained serious as he held up a hand for silence and got on his com.

" Spirit Squad Commander Grim has engaged the hostile, and I am guarding Commander Rose, stand by the house for now and scan for any other hostiles. As ghost said this, his com immediately pinged again, and he answered it.

" yes soldier what is it? The soldiers voice then came through Ghosts com in response.

" sir there's another hostile appearing behind the commander. Ghost chuckled at this and shook his head.

" the commander can handle it don't worry. Ruby looked up in worry at this, and dashed out of the room with her scythe in hand. Ghosts eyes widened at this and he flew after Ruby while contacting the others.

" spirit squad commander Ruby is heading after Grim everyone one me now. Meanwhile, Grim did indeed have it all in hand as cinder wasn't fighting back as he held her against a tree.

" you were foolish to try and assassinate Ruby cinder, you know even if you managed to pull this off nothing in this world be it all the power of the maidens or all the Grimm in the world would save you. Cinder chuckled at this and shook her head.

" i didn't come here to kill that pest, I came to introduce you to our daughter. Grims eyes widened at this and he dropped cinder in shock as he looked down at her.

" what are you talking about we never ? Cinder smirked at Grims confusion and tossed him an empty vial.

" remember when I showed you this Grim it's what held our daughter. Grims eyes widened at this and he raised his scythe in anger.

" you violated me while I was captured you bitch. But before grim could kill her, an obsidian rapier blocked his scythe causing Grim to look up in shock at a white skinned woman who looked a lot like cinder.

" greetings father, I'm shade fall and I'm also sorry, as I can't allow you to kill mother, now we must be going but we will see each other again mother has assured me of this, it was nice meeting you. Ruby, Ghost, and spirit squad then arrived just as Cinder and black fire shadow traveled away. Grim stared at the spot where cinder was in shock and Ruby gingerly came over to him and Checked on him.

" who was that Grim what happened? Grim sighed and put a hand on his head and turned to Ruby with tears in his eyes.

" that was my daughter born from cinder, and cinders going to use her against us. Ghost was filled with anger at what he heard but stayed calm as he walked over to Grim.

" so what do we do now commander? Grim Sighed and wiped his face before looking into the dark night sky.

" we do what one should always do when a powerful enemy is discovered, we prepare for war, contact my son order him to return when his mission is done I have to go see the council come on Ruby. Grim and Ruby then both sprouted wings, one of light and one of shadow and flew towards the council building. Inside the council building, Grim and Ruby contacted the new council which consisted of summer, ozpin, nocturne, winter, Qrow, Dez, ironwood, and Glynda.

" greetings everyone I know it's late but this issue is urgent, our enemy has returned. The coms then exploded with noise as everyone spoke at once till Grim spoke up.

" silence! I know this is shocking news but calm down and let me share what information I have, Cinder fall has returned and she does indeed posses therists full power, while that alone is a threat she has a daughter as well. The room went silent at this and ozpin was the one who broke the silence.

" who was the father grim? Grim stayed silent at this question, and the council members faces all turned to horror or shock with nocturne speaking next.

" she used you didn't she! Grim stayed silent at this but looked down as Ruby hugged him to comfort him. The room then went silent once again till Ironwood spoke up.

" so Cinders back what are we going to do about her? The room once again faded into silence, until a new com sounded coming online revealing carmine reapers red skull mask and yellow glowing eyes.

" we kill her. Grim turned to his son with surprise in his eyes but a straight face.

" son I didn't expect to hear from you, how did your mission go? Carmine stayed silent for a moment, staring at his father with some worry in his eyes before his face became straight and stone like as he spoke again.

" the mission went well father a complete success, this terrorist cell has been destroyed and the information we found may surprise you I'll replay the footage of our mission. The com then changed from Carmine's face to a replay of their ,is son. One hour ago: Carmine stood on top of a tree , looking into the distance.

" captain Royal what's the status of the pyramid. It took a moment, but royal answered Carmine's question as he reported in.

" Rain and Orchid report that there's all kinds of abominations in there, this isn't going to be easy sir. Carmine chuckled at this and drew his war glaives from both the light and the shadows.

" Not going to be easy huh? Good I like a challenge. Carmine then jumped from the tree after answering, and headed in the direction of the pyramid. As Carmine walked, Royal, Rain, and Orchid joined him and as a group they neared the pyramid of Therist, which had some of his abominations in front of it. Royal and the others raised their weapons but before they could attack, Carmine held up his hand stopping them.

" hold this postion I'll handle this. Carmine then walked forwards the Grimm in front of the pyramid who quickly smelled him and turned towards him with a growl. Carmine smirked at this and just walked calmly towards the Grimm that charged towards him. The first Grimm that reached Carmine was a Grimgoyle which was easily dealt with a the flick of Carmine's glaives. Next, A saber ran towards Carmine and tried to catch him off guard, but he stopped the saber by wedging his glaive into the sabers mouth. After doing this, Carmine brought his other glaive down and impaled the Saber through the head, before throwing both of his glaives and impaling an ursa to the pyramid wall. Carmine then held out his hand, and the shadows from the dying Grimm flowed into him causing him to absorb their memories and making him growl as he gestured to his team.

" there's new Grimm in there, their leader scar has been experimenting on cinders behalf it seems, let's go take care of this team, Royal on me I'm on point. Royal nodded and waved to Rain and Orchid to follow him as Carmine went into the pyramid. The once great structure was in tatters, with bricks and bone littering the floor as Carmine and his group passed.

" I don't like the look of this its to quiet in here no other Grimm or new Grimm. The rest of Carmine's group stiffened at his words and looked around the corners and rooms as they walked, until Carmine held up a hand.

" hold up the throne rooms just ahead, that's where scar is, the trophy room is to the right, I have some thing to take care you all sneak into the throne Room and get into position to take out any threats. Carmine then walked into the trophy room to reclaim all of the items in there, stopping first at Xander's staff.

" Xander brights staff so therist did keep it surprising. Storing Xander's staff away with shadows, Carmine then walked over to the wall of masks and frowned as he stared at it.

" hundreds of my family members dead, all just so therist would have no problems in capturing my father, the fool only sealed his own fate. Carmine then stored all the masks away as well before walking over to the weapons section.

" the scythes of the family, just gathering dust and being useless, I'll take these back to bury them with the masks. Carmine then stored the scythes as well before beginning to walk out of the trophy room but as he did, he stopped and turned around to stare at a doorway that was behind him.

" the dungeon where my father was tortured. Carmine then slowly made his way over to the dungeon before opening it and finding that it was full of dead Grimm and robots.

" what the hell is this, it looks like some one was trying to upgrade the Grimm by adding robotics to them- fuck- Royal come in get out of there now!, do you hear me get out of there now! Carmine then rushed towards the throne room but befor he could get to it, A paw came out of the shadows and swatted Carmine through the walls of the pyramid sending him outside. Meanwhile inside the throne room, Royal and the others were in the seemingly empty throne room waiting for something to happen, when Royal received Carmine's message. Royal knowing something was wrong silently gestured for rain and orchid to follow him but as he did, dozens of robotic Grimm uncloaked and appeared around them surrounding them.

" open fire! Orchid and Rain then fired their weapons at the robotic Grimm taking down dozens of them as they ran towards the door. Royal held the door open and allowed rain and orchid to pass by him before shutting the doors and blocking them with his bodies.

" you want to get to them you have to go through me! Royal then raised his plasma rifle and fired shot after shot of plasma at the Grimm that charged towards him instead since he blocked them off from the rest of their prey. Meanwhile, Carmine had picked himself up, and stood up to glare at scar, who was bulkier then before.

" cinder told us some one would come here again eventually to investigate us but I didn't expect a Reaper I expected Adam or Tukson to come. Carmine grunted at this and held his glaives out in front of him.

" are you going to talk all day or are we going to fight? Scar paused at this, and then laughed as he looked at Carmine.

" oh you are a serious one, it appears there is more Grimm in you then human. Carmine's eyes widened at this under his helmet before narrowing, as he shadow traveled behind scar and slashed him across the back with his glaives. Scar roared in pain at this and brought his chainsaw around to attack Carmine, but Carmine held up his glaives and stopped the chainsaw causing it to futility try to cut his weapons. Carmine then threw out his arms, causing his glaives to drag the chain saw out of scars hands, and leaving him defenseless, and allowing Carmine to stab him through the chest with both glaives. Despite this, scar stayed standing as he roared in pain and swatted Carmine to the side, before ripping the glaives out of his chest and throwing them to the side.

" that hurt you welp, it's going to take a lot more then that to kill me. As if to answer his question, scar received a laser blast to the chest knocking him to the ground, as Orchid and Rain came out to stand by Carmine.

" are you alright sir? Carmine grunted and nodded as he grabbed his glaives with his light powers.

" I'm fine but what are you two doing out here where's Royal? Rain looked back at the pyramid and sighed.

" we got ambushed by this metallic Grimm creatures some of which we've never seen before whatever cinder was doing here it wasn't natural. Carmine grunted at this and looked at scar who was getting back up, and then back at the pyramid.

" can you two handle him, while I go and save Royal? Rain and orchid nodded at this, and Carmine grunted in response, as he shadow traveled into the pyramid. Meanwhile, Despite Royals powerful weapon decimating the robotic Grimm, more and more kept coming and he would have to stab them with the blades on his rifle. Seeing that the Grimm were beginning to overwhelm him, Royal drew his combat knife from his belt and began to push forward, firing and slashing as he did.

" come on you monstrous Fucks this is what we faced back in the war really?! Your all jokes, my mother can fight harder then you On my way! On come and kill me I'm here! Although royals anger attracted them, it also frightened the Grimm as he seemed to welcome death making the Grimm wary. Eventually, the Grimm stopped running, as a portal opened up behind them, allowing them to escape as a figure in white and black hulking armor came out, complete with a Grimm fanged mask and a black rectangular visor. Royal grunted at the appearance of the figure and raised his bloodied knife and gun up to point at them.

" I don't know who the fuck you are or why the fuck you are here but you better start explaining things to me before I kick your ass! The armored figure turned his head to the side at this, scanning Royal up and down before grunting and turning around.

" you wouldn't last a minute against me next time send a Reaper to deal with something weakling. Royal growled at this and fired his rifle at the man, but shadows captured the plasma blasts, as they hit his armor absorbing the hits. The figure growled at this and turned around marching slowly towards Royal. Royals eyes widened at this but that didn't stop him from firing at the oncoming man. The hits did have an effect, as the shadows dispersed more and more from every shot that hit, until the figures shadow shields went by the time this did happen, the man had reached Royal and knocked his plasma rifle to the side. Despite this, Royal swung his knife at the man, only for the knife to snap as it made contact with the mans armor. Royals eyes widened at this but this didn't stop him as he punched the man in the face but received no response to his attack showing that he did no damage . The man chuckled at this, before grabbing Royal by the throat and picking him up.

" I already told you you couldn't hurt me weakling now pay price for your ignorance. The man then reared back his fist before punching Royal full force in the face, sending him through the throne room doors, and through the pyramid into the forest. The man then laughed as he watched Royal crashed and turned around to leave but before he could, a glaive came out of the shadows and went into his chest armor, sending him skidding back, digging a trail in the ground as his feet kept him steady. After this attack, Carmine came out of the shadows with his other glaive in hand, glaring at the man.

" your going to pay for that. The man looked down at the glaive piercing his armor before looking up at Carmine with a smile under his helmet.

" your a reaper aren't you, getting the drop on me like that was impressive but your not going to win against me. Carmine circled the man in suspicion and kept his guard up as he got ready to attack.

" oh yeah and whys that. The man chuckled as he tore the glaive out of his armor and threw it to the side embedding it deep into the stone wall of the pyramid before he spoke.

" because I am Dunn and I was made to destroy you. The mans shields then flared to life with a flash of shadows covering him, before he charged towards Carmine. Meanwhile, outside the pyramid rain and orchid were having an easy time dealing with scar thanks to Carmine doing so much damage, and their high agility also allowed them to dodge scars attacks easily as he swung at them with his chain saw. Seeing that scar was open, orchid threw her laser rifle at him, impaling him in the chest and making him roar as he charged at her. Rain however used this to her advantage, as she rolled forward under scar and pulled the trigger on orchids laser rifle, sending a laser blast through scars heart and killing him as he fell down behind rain who stood up.

" well that was fun, Royal, Carmine come in. Royals com stayed silent but Carmine quickly answered though smashing and grunts could be heard.

" I'm busy right now, Go find Royal he's hurt! Rain and orchids eyes widened at that, and rushed towards where royals com signal was coming from, and found Royal embedded in a boulder.

" Royal! While the two of them tended to Royal, Carmine's fight continued,man he slashed at the charging Dunn. Dunn only Swiped Carmine's glaive to the side knocking him off balance but as dunn brought back his fist to punch Carmine, Carmine brought his foot up and kicked Dunn hard in the face. While Dunn was still off balance, Carmine brought his glaive around and once again stabbed dunn in the chest hard, sending Dunn flying back into the wall and creating a cloud of smoke. As Carmine searched the smoke for Dunn, a pillar came flying out of the smoke at Carmine. Carmine in response jumped over the oncoming pillar and charged his glaive up with shadows before spiraling it towards Dunn who was now charging forward again. Dunn seeing this stopped running forward and dug his feet into the ground before bringing his arms up across his chest blocking the glaive as it dug into his armor. After Dunn had finished blocking the glaive, he flung his arms apart, sending the glaive back into the wall.

" your powerful but as your the brother of blackfire I expected this. Carmine tilted his head at this and growled as he looked at Dunn.

" what did you just say?! I have no sister. Dunn laughed at this and shook his head before speaking.

" not from the Rose no my teacher, cinder fall was the one who birthed your sister via a tube of your fathers essence. Carmine's eyes narrowed at this and he roared in rage before flying at Dunn. Dunn raised his arms to block again but as he did, Carmine flew behind him and punched him hard in the back. Caught by surprise, Dunn didn't have enough time to defend him self, as Carmine came back around and deleivered a hard punch into Dunns chin sending him flying into the ceiling. Dunn growled as he pulled himself out of the ceiling and glared down at Carmine.

" you have a lot of skill reaper, but we are both only wasting each others time you more so then me. Dunn then turned to the side, showing where Carmine's attacks got through his armor had healed.

" I have a healing factor Reapor and only the strongest of your lineage can defeat me. Carmine's eyes narrowed at this and he summoned both light and shadows in his hands.

" and what of me aren't my powers enough to match you? Dunn laughed at nodded at this, as he opened a portal out of shadows.

" powerful you may be but you only just match me your new to your powers I know this, unlike grim you didn't master your powers as a child, the time of peace has made you all weak you'll be seeing me again. Dunn then faded into the shadows, and the recording ended revealing Carmine standing there with his arms crossed.

" so what's the plan now. Grim held up his hand before anyone else could speak and then spoke.

" the fight with Dunn revealed cinder is rebuilding an army Making entirely new Grimm using technology but we must not act scared continue everything as usual but stay alert goodnight everyone.


	2. A dark night

The rest of the night, grim didn't sleep, instead he stayed up and stared into the woods, his eyes scanning the darkness. When glowing red eyes met his gaze, Grims eyes narrowed and in the blink of an eye, he was pinning therist to the ground. Grims eyes widened at this and he quickly let therist go.

" therist the hell are you doing! Where have you been? Therist chuckled as he got up and shook his head as he took off his mask.

" I should of known you'd be watching the war made you paranoid, if you must know I was tracking down cinder. Grim stared at therist for a moment, before nodding and turning around to glance back at his home and the city.

" I thought this was over eighteen years ago why did she have to come back? Therist frowned and his wings folded on his back as he walked up to grim and put a hand on his shoulder before speaking.

" that's about as clear as why I became as evil as I did grim, don't question why people do what they do some people can't change how they are. Grim turned around as therist said this and chuckled.

" coming from you really? Therist rolled his eyes at this and sighed.

" you should of killed me then at least then cinder wouldn't have all my power and she wouldn't have been as big of a threat as she is now. Grim growled at this and slapped therist hard across the face glaring at him for what he said.

" don't say that everyone's life is important. Therist chuckled at this and shook his head as he rubbed his face.

" you may think so now, but your mind can be changed I know cinder can't be saved. Grim sighed at this and rubbed his face before looking up at the moon.

" perhaps your right we will see, so you've been spying on cinder for eighteen years non stop huh? Why didn't you warn us sooner? Therist frowned at Grims words and grit his teeth as he thought of the past few years.

" it wasn't easy to track that bitch, let alone to find her in the first place, I had to go to her damned academy to start the search for clues, she didn't leave anything useful in vale after all. Grim nodded at this expecting this as he turned around and stared once more into the forest.

" she's planning something big, she's converting the Grimm into robots and she's already made some kind of super solider to combat people like us. Therist nodded and his eyes sparked as he heard grim say this.

" I've seen the atrocities she's committed to both man and Grimm, I assume you speak of Dunn then? Grim turned around and looked at Therist in surprise at his words.

" you've seen Dunn before? Therist chuckled at this and removed his chest armor to reveal a long gash running up his chest.

" if it wasn't for the fact that I was part Grimm and that I had my armor on he would of killed me, needless to say his strength and shields gave him enough of an advantage over me to easily beat me, and to add insult to injury he tried to finish me off with my own sword. Grim chuckled at this and shook his head as Therist put his armor back on.

" it's much harder to be a good guy isn't it? Therist nodded and growled as he pulled out a flask and took a drink.

" your damn right it is how did you not go crazy from all you had to do? Grim laughed at this and looked at Therist with a light in his eyes.

" who says I didn't? Grim then for the first time in eighteen years transformed into his feral form looking like a humanoid dragon grimm once more before picking Therist up by the throat and pinning him against a tree. Therists eyes widened at this and he coughed in response as grim choked him. In another moment however, grim snapped out of his rage and let Therist go before morphing back to normal. Therist coughed and gasped for air as he stared at grim in surprise.

" how do you still have access to that form, I thought you could only use it with my blood in your body. Grim gasped for air himself, calming himself down before he smiled apologetically at Therist.

" to be honest I wasn't sure that it would work and I sure as hell didn't know that my rage would blind me into attacking you. Therist shook his head and stood up before helping grim up as well.

" that's alright grim I deserved much more then what you've done, good to know you have that form still use it as a last resort if you have to. Grim nodded and the two stood in awkward silence until Therist spoke once more.

" cinders not going to be needing dust anymore now she needs metal and a lot of it if she's going to keep making robotic Grimm. This caught Grims attention as he remembered what Therist said moments ago.

" wait a minute earlier you said you saw the first creation of the robotic Grimm, it wasn't at your pyramid? Therist shook his head no and growled as he slammed his fist into a tree shattering it.

" no, after the war I can only guess that my people and some of the feral mindless Grimm didn't want to follow cinder at all, and she didn't like that, so after a few years of traveling and experiments along with the birth of your daughter black fire, Dunn was made an infant that was really just a weapon, it sickens but amazes me as well that cinder accomplished such a feat, nonetheless once blackfire and Dunn were old enough and trained cinder used the two of them to capture Grimm and take over my villages. Grims eyes widened at this and he opened his mouth to apologize but Therist stopped him.

" you didn't know you couldn't have known, after all cinder just came back for you tonight, and Dunn fought your son. Grims eyes widened at this and Therist chuckled as he pulled up a picture of a baby Carmine.

" though I wasn't there for his birth, I made sure that I met him when he was a baby, though I doubt he remembers it, he reminds me of raised an eyebrow at therists words and smiled at him.

" oh and whys that because he can control the light? Therist laughed and shook his head before speaking again.

" that's one reason but in truth he's a lot like ying-yang, serious but caring for those he loves. Grim smiled at this and handed the picture of baby Carmine back to Therist.

" well it's late Therist and I'm sure you want to continue spying on cinder so I guess this is goodbye for now. Therist put the picture of baby Carmine away before putting his mask back on.

" well I could do that but I've been gone for eighteen years I think it's time I took a break. Grim chuckled at this and shook his head before beginning to walk away from Therist.

" good luck with Salem then she's pissed at you. Therist paled at these words and backed up to the forest to hide. Meanwhile, Carmine and his team had arrived at the gates of vale once again, Royal being carried as he was still injured with a broken nose and some other bones. As Carmine entered vale his eyes scanned over all of the city looking for anything different.

" it's to silent here. Rain rolled her eyes at this and shook her head.

" vales never been as active as it was before the war. Carmine sighed at this and Took off his helmet as he opened his mouth to speak but before he could an arrow flew towards his head. The arrow however was dodged, and Carmine reacted in just enough time to catch the arrow in his teeth. Rain and orchid stiffened at this but before they could do anything, Carmine held up his hand. Rain and orchid calmed down at Carmine's gesture but they remained alert as a figure jumped out of the shadows. Carmine grinned at the female that jumped out of the shadows, and took her arrow out of his mouth before handing it to her.

" ah Magenta always looking for ways to spice up my life hmm? Magenta laughed as she took off her Spartan like helmet and smiled at Carmine.

" anything to make my old roommate smile. Carmine's cheeks flushed at this and he groaned as he heard rain and orchid giggling.

" could you not share that in front of my team they'll start gossiping that we're dating. Magentas eyes lit up at these words and she stepped towards Carmine with an unreadable expression on her face as she got close to him.

" maybe that's what I want. Carmine fully blushed as magenta kissed his cheek before turning around and walking away.

" nice catch Carmine I'll be seeing you later, wether you know it or not ~. Carmine stared after magenta for a moment before shaking his head and turning to glare at rain and orchid.

" I'm ordering you not to share anything you just saw or heard. Rain and orchid stiffened at Carmine's words and nodded before the two of them grabbed Royal and carried him to the hospital. Now alone, Carmine walked through the city streets, his hands in his pockets as he walked. As Carmine walked, He felt that some one was following him, so using his powers, shadow traveled behind the person and put his glaive to the persons neck.

" alright who are you and why are you following- Carmine's sentence died in his throat as he got a good look at the man in front of him.

" is that anyway to treat family Carmine? Carmine sputtered as he stared at Therist and lowered his glaive.

" you disappeared eighteen years ago after cinder stole your powers, dad didn't want to admit but he thought you died. Therist hummed at this and chuckled as he looked Carmine over.

" yes my disappearance was something your father and I talked about a few hours ago, tell me how's nocturne? Carmine sighed at the mention of nocturne and shrugged.

" the old mans doing well living with summer and training the lumini. Therist frowned at this and shook his head.

" ah yes Xander's people, it's a shame that he died fighting me, though it's a good thing you recovered his staff, I assume that's why you were headed towards Summer's home. Carmine's eyes widened at therists words before a fire ignited in his eyes as he pinned Therist against the wall.

" you were there and you didn't help! Why, why let us walk into that Grimm infested hell hole. Therist laughed hollowly and took off his chest armor allowing Carmine to see his scar.

" you think I didn't want to help? You think I didn't want to fight for my family, Carmine I'm reformed now I want to help you all as much as I can but... Therist fell silent for a moment as he looked at his hands.

" I'm about as useful as a toddler against cinder not to mention Dunn, without my powers I'm next to nothing against them, Dunn already nearly killed me once Carmine, I tried to fight him once and got nothing to show for it but a scar. Carmine frowned as he heard therists words and backed up apologetically as he spoke again.

" oh I didn't know that you were nearly killed I'm sorry. Therist held up a hand and shook his head as he put his chest armor back on.

" I'm fine now Carmine, I only followed you because wanted to meet you and now that that's done I'll leave you to your business. Therist then spread his wings and flew into the sky leaving Carmine alone. Carmine stared up into the sky as Therist left and sighed before continuing his walk over to Summer's home. Knowing that the door should have been locked, Carmine shadow traveled into the house and brought out Xander's staff. Looking over for the staff for a moment Carmine went to set the staff down but as he did, he felt a scythe blade pressed against the back of his neck.

" I wasn't expecting any visitors so either your cinder or some new monstrosity she created. Carmine laughed and formed two light spheres in his hands blinding whoever was holding the weapon to his neck and allowing him to kick the man to the ground before pinning him down.

" really grandpa you couldn't recognize my shadow signature your getting old. Nocturne grunted from the ground and shadow traveled to stand up.

" Don't get cocky you might have the powers of light but I'm still your senior and I could kick your ass. Carmine chuckled at this as he hugged nocturne before picking up Xander's staff.

" I believe you and summer will want this? Nocturnes eyes widened at the sight of the staff and grabbed it gently.

" how did you get this? Carmine shrugged and sat down on the couch.

" I raided therists pyramid there was a bunch of robot Grimm in there, needless to say I recovered what Therist took from our family. Carmine then snapped his fingers, and nocturnes dads scythe and mask came out of the shadows as well.

" the rest I'm going to bury just outside of vale. Nocturnes face morphed from sadness to a look of darkness as he looked down at his fathers mask.

" how many masks were there in total. Carmine stay silent for a moment before his face darkened as well.

" to many to count, don't worry about it I'll take care of it. Nocturne looked up and made to stop Carmine but the sound of a cough interrupted him causing them both to turn around to see Therist.

" how the hell did you get in here. Therist chuckled at nocturnes reaction and held up one of his fingers revealing a sharp red claw.

" I picked the lock genius what did you think I did, you certainly would have known if I used my shadow powers to get in here, not to mention I don't have my powers anymore. Nocturne grunted in reply and kept his scythe pointed at Therist.

" that doesn't make me trust you farther then I could throw you. Carmine chuckled at his grandfathers paranoia and layed a hand on nocturnes shoulder.

" come on grandpa what's he really gonna do with theses masks other then bury them. Nocturne grunted at Carmine's reasoning and then nodded as he set his scythe down.

" fine go bury them Therist, and Carmine you better get home I'm sure your fathers worried sick about you. Carmine nodded and turned to speak to Therist but he was already gone.

" how- when did he leave. Nocturne shrugged and turned around to head back upstairs.

" I stopped caring what he did after grim beat him, goodnight Carmine be safe your family loves you. Carmine stayed in Summer's house a moment longer, before shadow traveling to his fathers house. Grim met Carmine as he shadow traveled into the living room.

" I knew the moment you arrived in town Carmine, I haven't slept since cinders little visit. Carmine sighed and set his helmet down before speaking.

" it's not good not to sleep dad stress can overwhelm you. Grim grunted and sat down next to his son.

" I'm glad your safe Carmine, when cinder showed up I knew something bad was going to happen. Carmine chuckled and rubbed his head before speaking.

" come on dad of course I turned up safe I take after you and mom after all. Grim chuckled at this and raised an eyebrow at Carmine.

" and you think that's a good thing! Carmine laughed with grim for a moment before quickly becoming silent.

" what are we going to do dad? Grim stayed silent for a moment thinking before speaking once more.

" I don't know this time son, with Therist I figured out what he wanted figured out his plans, cinder she's got a whole new plan though her reasons are the same I can't figure out what she's angling for first, the visit to me wasn't planned so that's a hint but the future is uncertain. Carmine stayed silent for a moment before picking up his helmet.

" I'm going back on patrol then. Grim chuckled at this and wrapped a shadow hand around Carmine.

" hold on there you just got back you don't need to go patrol. Carmine smiled underneath his helmet and slipped out of Grims shadows.

" no I do have to do this because your my family and if cinder wants you she'll have to go through me as well I love you and mom dad, and I'll die if I have to, to keep you safe. Carmine then light traveled outside, making grim smile as he Stood up and made his way upstairs.

" kids as stubborn as I was, I prey that this won't turn into another Grimm war, so many lives lost. As grim entered his room he saw Ruby snuggling against a pillow and chewing on it causing him to chuckle.

" ah Rosey what is little o'l you dreaming of. Grim then leaned down and listened to what Ruby was mumbling.

" grim no, that's not polite, don't eat my cookies. Grim chuckled and rolled his eyes at rubys peculiar dream and kissed her forehead before laying down in the bed with her, upon which she immediately wrapped herself around him. This made grim smile as he wrapped his arms around Ruby and closed his eyes.

" goodnight Ruby I love you. As the couple went to sleep, Carmine Traveled through the forest next to vale hoping to find some kind of evidence to where cinder could be. However half way through his patrol, he noticed that A tower was hidden in the trees in the shape of a rose.

" magenta was always serious about Rubys safety, still she didn't show up when Rubys house was broken into so she must be pissed. Carmine then knocked on the door and only had to wait for a minute before it was opened, and magenta stepped out in a white plain shirt, and her underwear.

" oh hello Carmine what brings you out here at this time of night? Carmine shrugged and shook his head.

" not much I was out for a walk and when I realized you were still on guard I came to check up on you, why are you sleeping in the sentry tower. Magenta frowned for a moment before looking at the ground and clenching her fist.

" I should have known cinder was in vale but I didn't, and do you know why I didn't come to protect your mother Carmine? Carmine frowned and laid a hand on magentas shoulder to calm her down before taking her into a hug.

" tell me what happened. Magenta choked back a sob and hugged Carmine before leading him into the sentry tower, and bringing him to the command room.

" the east tower was the one cinder snuck by, the reason why she was able to get past that tower was because some one killed the sentry. Carmine's eyes widened at this and he played the security footage, seeing Dunn break the glass of the east security tower and kick the sentry into the wall. Dunn then seemed to laugh as the sentry got up and punched him. Dunns laugh then ended, as he grabbed the entry's hand and bent it backwards breaking it even though the sentries aura was still intact. Screaming in pain, the sentry went to hit the alarm button but before he could, Dunn grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the face, giving him a black eye. Dunn then laughed once more on the video, only for the sentry to knee him in the crotch. Dunn didn't stop laughing instead he continued before slamming the sentry into the wall again and again and again until he stopped moving. Carmine covered his mouth at the footage before pulling the tape out and destroying it in his fist before turning to magenta and hugging her.

" this wasn't your fault magenta you couldn't have known. Magenta sighed and wiped her eyes before looking at Carmine.

" I should have been aware that something was going on when Wave didn't report in. Carmine shook his head and glared at the east tower with hatred.

" that man, Dunn, he's a monster you wouldn't have made a difference I've fought him. Magenta looked at Carmine with surprise and concern but he waved it off before speaking.

" he messed up Royal pretty bad and even when I inflicted wounds on him he regenerated them. Magentas eyes widened at this before narrowing with hatred.

" let's see him try and regenerate from a decapitation! Carmine chuckled at her heated rage, and patted her head.

" while I agree with that idea we have no idea where Dunn is, we're looking though don't worry. Magenta sniffed and leaned her head against Carmine.

" you always did know how to make me feel better, ever since we were kids. Carmine snorted and shook his head.

" we had nothing to worry about when we were kids, it was easier then now we might have a war. Magenta nodded at this and looked at Carmine with determination before grabbing his hand.

" whatever happens we'll get through it together. Carmine smiled at magenta and nodded before picking her up.

" come on now I'll take you to my room for rest. Magenta raised an eyebrow at this, but before she could say anything, Carmine covered her mouth with his hand.

" ah no jokes from you only sleep. Carmine then shadow traveled with magenta in his arms not noticing that his sister was watching him from the shadows. Perplexed by what she saw, blackfire shadow traveled back to her mothers location. Upon reentering the base, Dunn appeared at blackfire side looking her over with concern.

" do you have any idea how worried I was that you left without telling us. Blackfire smirked and patted Dunns head to reassure him.

" come now you know how strong I am, you on the other hand should be sleeping it's late. Dunn snorted at this and shook his head.

" come now you and I both know your mother wouldn't allow that. Blackfire opened her mouth to argue but as she did, cinder entered the room looking annoyed.

" just what were you thinking going out there after what just happened. Blackfire glared at her mother and crossed her arms.

" I wanted to see my brother for myself. Cinder Glared right back at blackfire and forced her daughter to calm down before speaking once.

" he's just as much of a mindless slave to remanent as your father is there is no point in watching him. Blackfire sighed and trudged past cinder who glared at Dunn.

" why didn't you stop her? Dunn growled and clenched his fists.

" she's her own person not some pawn for you to use cinder. Cinder growled at funny words and fire and shadows filled her hands as she glared at Dunn.

" careful Dunn I made you with my powers, and I can end you just as easily. Dunn chuckled and looked at cinder with anger in his posture,

" you think I don't know my own strength, you may have the power of a maiden, but you've made me strong enough to fight one so why don't you keep that in mind. Dunn then walked past cinder who glared after Dunn.

" their arrogance is going to be a problem, but it doesn't matter this plan is full proof I have foreseen it.


End file.
